1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for computer-controlled level regulation of message information, particularly of analog voice information transmitted via lines of a telephone switching network, the analog voice information being represented as pulse code modulated data sequences acquired from samples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern computer-controlled switching systems open up a multitude of new possibilities in the use of the telephone. Included herein are, for example, time-offset communication of voice messages which can be respectively deposited in a defined memory region of a central memory arrangement which is permanently assigned to a subscriber. The voice storage and the administrative communication of the individual information can be realized both in the public telephone network and in the private branch exchange systems. That person for whom the voice messages can be deposited in the central memory arrangement can fetch the same at a time which he can freely select. In addition to the recording of the individual messages by the transmitter and the listening by the receiver, it is also possible to edit the messages. For example, when producing the message, the transmitter can erase the message, change it, correct it and the like. For example, the receiver can listen to the message intended for him in parts or repeatedly. The sender has the possibility of interrogating an information as to when and whether his message was delivered. An unauthorized reception of voice communications is prevented, among other things, in that the receiver must prove himself to the system as being an authorized receiver.
When the voice information which has been processed as digital data sequences at the receiving side in the voice memory system after an appropriate conversion is transmitted on the line as analog voice signals, then these can become attenuated on the transmission paths. This could lead to difficulties of comprehension, particularly when the attenuated voice information is called up by an authorized subscriber after it has been stored upon interposition of a transmission line which is likewise attenuated.